


Shared Memories

by Tarlan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when Raleigh was a brash young pilot partnered with Yancy, he and Herc had a shared moment, creating a memory Herc has never forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azarias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarias/gifts).



> Written for [Rarepairfest 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/rarepairfest2016)
> 
>  **azarias** said: _Herc is my bicycle in this fandom. Raleigh is lovely. He has basically none of the bullshit macho traits that turn me off of so many sci-fi movie heroes, while still being very action-oriented and competent._
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story bringing Herc and Raleigh together.

The cheers were dying down now as everyone went back to their duties though Herc knew Raleigh and Mako would get a Hero's welcome once they returned to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. He didn't envy or resent them because they had both put their lives on the line and they had completed the mission; they had saved the planet from the alien colonists. The Breach was closed but the personal cost to Herc had been high. His son. Every Jaeger pilot knew the risks but Herc had expected to be standing right alongside Chuck if-when it happened. He hadn't expected to survive his only son, and knowing Chuck had died a hero made little difference.

Herc kept his emotions guarded, leaning heavily on the skills he had mastered in the Drift, offering small celebratory smiles to those who had momentarily forgotten the sacrifices made today. He knew they would recall Chuck and Stacker Pentecost later when the initial euphoria had passed but in the meantime, as Pentecost's 2IC, he was now in temporary command of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps (PPDC), and though his heart was aching more than his arm, he had a job to do. Just a few minutes later he had the world leaders on a conference call, and he stood tall and proud as he recounted the day's events, somehow managing not to let his voice break when he announced the loss of Chuck and his long time friend and fellow ranger, Colonel Pentecost.

He read the shock on every face when they learned about the aliens. Until now everyone had believed the Breach was just some random act of whatever god they believed in, sending these monsters through a portal between their worlds; mindless creatures with a territorial instinct, laying waste to the cities. Now a more sinister explanation had come to light, and knowing there was an intelligence behind the years of attacks the world leaders seemed shaken. Yes, they had collapsed the Breach, but if it had not formed naturally then what was to stop the aliens from opening up a new breach along two other tectonic plates and carrying on with their plans to strip mine the planet?

"The Coastal Wall proved ineffective against these monsters, and who's to say a Category 5 would be the largest they'd send against us?" Herc stated strongly, giving the leaders just a few seconds to imagine something even bigger, more toxic, or more lethal in general. "We need the Jaeger program more than ever if we're to protect the planet." He paused. "We lost our last two Jaegers today, and two of the best jockeys ever to pilot a Jaeger. We need to rebuild, and we need to be ready."

"They might move on to another world," the French leader stated.

"Because we kicked their ass?" Herc shook his head. "From what Dr. Geiszler has discovered, they've been watching this world for thousands of years, waiting for it to be ripe for the picking. I can't see them shrugging their shoulders and moving on. We need to be prepared for when they try again."

Herc could see the truth in his words reflected in every expression, knowing he had won, and part of him wished Stacker was here to witness this as the man had fought so long and hard to keep the Jaeger program operational. Slowly each leader gave confirmation to the spokesperson.

"Marshal Hansen, you are now in command of the Jaeger Program. The resources will be made available. See it done."

By the time the call ended Herc could hear cheers resounding through the main hanger. Raleigh and Mako had returned and he couldn't begrudge them their hero's welcome, aware of the part he needed to play now as the new commander. He followed the cheers, easily making his way through the crowd as they respectfully parted for him. Everyone moved back from Raleigh and Mako, and Herc was almost undone by the compassion he found in their eyes. In his own grief he had almost forgotten Mako's relationship to Stacker. He had not been just a parental figure to her, but a true father, loved and respected, and Raleigh would have shared her grief in the Drift. As for Raleigh, although he had not lost anyone close in this last mission, he had suffered a worse loss than most when Yancy died while still linked to him, living his brother's death. Returning to the Jaeger program had reopened that old wound.

At least Herc had been spared that pain.

"Herc," Raleigh nodded.

All of Herc's intentions of remaining commanding and aloof fled when Raleigh's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, stirring old memories that still comforted him during the bad times.

He felt Mako join the hug, and he wrapped his arms around both of them, feeling the tears he'd refused to shed well up as others stepped in too; people like Tendo who'd known, loved, and respected Stacker and Chuck... and him, Raleigh, and Mako. Eventually Herc had to break it up; he moved to the closest transport and stepped up so he was standing above the crowd. Herc hated to be the bearer of bad news, wishing he could give everyone time to celebrate but the world, and the human race in particular, could not afford the luxury.

"The Breach is closed... but now we know it wasn't some natural rift opened up between two worlds. There was alien intelligence behind these attacks and now, more than ever, we need to be prepared for if they try again." He looked around at the familiar faces, some of whom he had worked with for years. "Colonel Pentecost and... and Chuck Hansen gave their lives to buy us time. Let's use it wisely. New Jaegers..." his voice softened, "New pilots." Straightening, he took a deep breath. "Start the clock."

He could see renewed purpose in every face and nodded as they moved swiftly back to their duties. The Mark VI Jaeger was already on the drawing board and the latest EMP attack meant they wouldn't make the same mistake of relying on a single power source or leaving the computerized parts unshielded from EMP bursts. The acid from Kaiju Otachi was another weapon that had to be neutralized in future, and the scientists needed to imagine what else could be thrown against them in future attacks.

Korea had a half-built Mark V. The Korean leader had already agreed to have the Jaeger parts transferred to the Hong Kong Shatterdome so it could be completed here faster, and they had enough left over parts from Mark IVs to build at least one in a relatively short time. It wasn't ideal but it was far better than having to build everything from scratch.

One month became two then three as they raced the clock to have at least two Jaegers operational before any new alien attack. As the only Mark V pilot still living, Herc was tempted to step in when the Korean Jaeger, Black Lotus, came online but he had a bigger role now.

Stacker had only teamed with Chuck because Herc's broken arm made him useless and they had their backs to the wall with no time to find someone else who was Drift compatible with Chuck. Stacker was speaking the truth when he said he took nothing into the Drift. Herc had drifted with him several times in the past in both Mark I and Mark II Jaegers, and he had learned very little about the man at the time.

The scientists had once tried to explain what made someone Drift compatible. It seemed to be a genetic trait, mostly tending to run in families - Raleigh and Yancy, the Typhoon Crimson Wei Tang brothers... him and his brother, Scott, who was his co-pilot before Chuck, his once estranged son. Of course there were exceptions, which was why Raleigh and Mako had made a good team, but Herc had to wonder if Stacker had sensed her Drift capabilities from the moment he met the frightened little girl after Onibaba's attack on Tokyo.

Like Stacker, Herc concentrated on being a teacher and commander instead of a pilot, putting a new crop of potential pilots through their paces, though he took the most pleasure simply in watching Raleigh.

He'd known Raleigh as a young and enthusiastic ranger back in 2019 in Manila when they went into battle as part of a three Jaeger drop. _Lucky Seven_ and _Gypsy Danger_ had fought side-by-side after _Horizon Brave_ was damaged by the Category IV Kaiju, and they'd partied just as hard in celebration afterwards. Scott had known of Herc's stronger preference for guys from the first time they drifted together, and he hadn't given a damn, but Herc had tried to keep that particular memory concealed when he drifted with Chuck. He hadn't wanted Chuck to know the full reason why he hadn't been around for most of his early life. It was bad enough Chuck held some resentment against him over the death of his mother in Scissure's attack on Melbourne, making their relationship outside the Conn pod of a Jaeger tumultuous at best.

Seeing Raleigh again after five years had brought all those memories flooding back; the hard kisses and life-affirming sex, taking and giving in turn through the night and most of the next day. Herc had tried to suppress the memory unsuccessfully, and Chuck hadn't been happy to learn the true reason why his father had 'abandoned' his mother, fueling Chuck's anger at Raleigh. Herc knew the revelation had affected them during that battle with Leatherback, unable to explain even in the Drift that he'd been so young when Angie fell pregnant; still trying to figure his way through all the confusing emotions ramped up by raging teenage hormones.

He wished he could have had more time with Chuck, and had he lived, perhaps he could have convinced Chuck to drift with Raleigh, to let his son see the true depth of a man Herc had once loved. Still loved.

Now there was time and resources for training, Herc had implemented some of Stacker's proposals, including a Conn pod with an interface that could simulate a real Jaeger. Perhaps it wasn't the real thing, hundreds of feet high or fully armed, but the physical and mental skills could be applied without risking another near disaster similar to Raleigh and Mako's first Drift. Seeing how effortlessly Raleigh and Mako completed the neural handshake to control the practice robot made him smile as other aspiring pilots looked on. He watched them go through their paces, working as one mind as they moved from one fighting position to the next, countering simulated blows from a Category V Kaiju.

Although mentally she was Raleigh's equal, Mako had but one weakness. For someone so slight her stamina and physical abilities was impressive but she was not as strong as Raleigh, tiring faster during prolonged battles that required greater physical exertion. In his partnership with Chuck, Herc had found himself similarly disadvantaged, which was why he had hated it when Chuck used to call him 'old man'. It had reminded him that he wasn't getting any younger.

"Drift with me."

Herc blinked, surprised by the sudden request from Raleigh. Once someone had found a compatible partner they tended not to offer to Drift with anyone else except under direct order. He glanced at Mako in confusion and she bowed her head respectfully.

"Please, Marshal Hansen."

He considered refusing, unsure if he could keep his memories and feelings for Raleigh suppressed in the Drift, but something in Raleigh's expression caught at his heart. It took him a few minutes to suit up and the only time he had ever felt this vulnerable before was on the first time he drifted. Herc stood quietly beside Raleigh in the training Conn pod as his Drivesuit was connected, seeing Tendo grin as he started the simulation.

"Data relay gel dispersing in circuitry suit... Engaging pilot-to-pilot protocol." Tendo worked his magic on the controls. "Prepare for neural handshake, starting in 15 seconds."

Herc felt both trepidation and excitement as Tendo counted down the seconds.

"Neural handshake initiated."

As their minds joined in the Drift, Herc was bombarded with slices of memory, seeing Raleigh and Yancy, feeling the exhilaration of their first Kaiju kill and the terrible, almost crippling loss as Yancy died. His own memories seemed to flow into Raleigh; victories and defeats, gains and losses both personal and in battle. Memories from recent events pulled them together, but it was the shared memory of Manila that anchored them, strengthening the bond between them in a way Herc had never felt with Chuck or Scott.

"Neural handshake is strong and holding."

Most pilots were assessed for compatibility by comparing their brain waves and personalities, and finally by combat in the kwoon. He and Raleigh had done none of this and yet he had known they would be fine based on that one amazing night and day in Manila.

"That's one rabbit I'd love to chase," Raleigh murmured, and Herc could feel the laughter and pleasure rippling through their joined minds as Herc quickly let go of that shared memory of perfection together.

They moved as one, easy and comfortable as they countered several simulated Kaiju attacks, eventually disengaging, but not before Herc understood why Raleigh had asked to Drift with him, perhaps just this one time. Words were always hard to say out loud, discussing feelings, wants, and needs, but in the Drift everything was out there, and he could see Raleigh's memory from six years earlier. The brash younger man he knew from Manila was gone, sobered by loss, leaving behind someone older and wiser, but Herc could sense the desire that was still a part of both of them. He knew this was Raleigh's way of showing him they could be good together if he was willing to reach out, and Herc didn't need to worry over giving a verbal response as it was all there in the Drift.

He nodded to Raleigh anyway, and to Mako, having found memories of her blessing shared with Raleigh in the Drift.

Later, when Raleigh came to his quarters, he opened the door and let him in, not needing words as they reached for each other, rediscovering the pleasure from that past encounter.

They had both suffered loss, were both scarred by past events and filled with concerns for the future, but while there was a temporary respite as the world held its collective breath and waited to see if the Kaiju would return, Herc would hold onto Raleigh. Together they would create new shared memories that he hoped would give each of them strength in the months, and if they were lucky, in the years lying ahead of them.

END  
 


End file.
